Kura and the spark of existance
by FireRubyRPG9898
Summary: Kura is an Oc girl who will be a key help in finding the lost spark. Also its a slight cross with Kain Chronicals and slight Percy Jackson mentions. R&R Good Soundwave and Barricade, have fun.


I own nothing. This is a slight Kaine cronicals, transformers fic please enjoy!

A young teen smirked as she ran threw an old stone hall, spikes laced with poison just barly missing their target. You see the purple twin tied hair of the golden eyed girl, with black short shorts, a purple tank top that was to small for her bust, black leather jacket, black leather boots with 9 inch pumps, her name is Kura. She has a black backpack on her back slung over her left shoulder. A large stone door with a pharo and a qween about to strike a theif, was painted mostly faided. It was closing fast, she slid under just in time as it closed shut spikes hitting the place it closed. She stayed sitting agenst the closed door, she stopped panting and glanced up at the earily quiet hall alite by the oil lamps and torches, glifed walls leading away.

"Left or right, left foot always behind in respect, so reaspectfully..." She went left smirking when she found her bounty, a hiroglif caught her eye. "Those who seek gold and jewls may take, but those who defile our reasting place shall be cursed." Kura muttered to her self a small grin reached her face. "Understood leave in side the graves alone, I wouldnt want something thats been touching your mummified remains anyways." She stated as she helped herself ,her back pack was able to hold anything and everything thanks to her last advencher to old Olympus she found a lot of things their hidden.

She put the gold and jewls in it, as she looked at the crock and frail. She dusted off the pharo's name. "Thork? Huh Thork the dork amusing, sorry, sorry." She sighed and left his weapons alone. She looked at the wifes coffen and dusted the name off. "Setena... Lost daughter of Set, found you hmm what was your real story? They say dierys are kept with in... Ahh that story isnt for people to read gotcha." Kura stated but liked the sword and pouch.

"Oh shes taking my stuff, not yours take that!" Satena stated smirking up in the stoned beams looking over the chamber.

"Yah yah, can you beleave she hasent raded our coffens?" He asked his red haired wife with the red eyes, and once sun kissed ghostly skin.

"She read the warning dear only morons would open a coffen after that." Setena stated stiffly.

Kura sneazed slightly. "Who is talking about me? I dont know anyone worth remembering well alive anyway." Kura finished up with the last ruby and looked at the wall with the warning. "So to get out I have to..." She trailed off and took out the key that led her their, it was a red ruby orb with gold etched riddles, it had a faint glow. "When I open that door, I'll know if its alive or not." The ghost cuple tenced as she put the key in It glowed slowly turning purple. "I love purple good choice in color." She stated altho was on gaurd a loud snarling meet her ears.

The door opened a big black three headed dog on fire was in the next room infrount of the door. "Really? What is it with three headed dogs? I thought they worshiped cats!" She whined as she scrambled out of the way, as fire came out of its mouth. "And its part hell hound just dandy!" She growled a mist surounded her hand it was white and cold.

A sword was carved around her hands, and she attacked the neck it stopped growling knowing she could kill him. "Now sit." She said furmly he did and gave her a puppy look. "You've been stuck in here with out exersize, no one all alone, now I dont want to kill you, but if you attack I will." She stated he whined and shrank down to pocket sized.

"Please miss its so lonely, dont leave me here alone." He begged she looked at him boredly slightly annoyed.

"Aw I wasnt going to, if you behave I know a guy who loves animals like you." She stated.

"No let me travel with you, I can detect enemys and I dont need food, I can be this small or larger then this room. I can fight too, and I miss traveling." She didnt lower her weapon.

"No tricks, I need loalty 100%." She stated retrackting her weapon letting it melt.

"Untill one of us dies do I swar my loalty." She nodded smiling, he was in wardly wondering about the human not meany like her left in the world thuse why she wasnt blasted.

"Can you look like this?" She asked the now one headed dog he could multiply and make more parts usefull. She showed him the red wolf like dog, grinning he inwardly rased an eyebrow at the choise normal people would ask for cute well it was cute but still manly atlest.

"As you wish." He did just that, woundering why she seemed so giddy.

"Cool, ok lets get out of this place... Set?" She asked looking at the black coller. "Named after Satena's father." She said the 'dog' stiffened slightly red eyes looking at the mortal human, she shrugged hardly caring.

"I guess..." He said teath showing in a dog like grin knowingly amused, as she went back for the key.

"Ok Set, man that'll take some getting used to." She stated walking next not infront of the dog, he noted slightly curiuse to her mystery even more so now.

"The names Kura, by the way." She said he eyed her, then finally her clothes inwardly his eyes buldged but reframed from staring at her openly perverted.

"I have to ask why your dressed like that." Set stated rather put out, he wasnt used to people in such revealing clothes even now.

"Hmm? Oh its comfy this way, oh no attacking stuff you cant reconise, and in public dont talk. People are ignorent to your kind, they might try and disect you now and days." Kura stated, Set with held an eye roll at the human then remembered she thought he was always stuck in the tomb.

"How did you get here?" Set asked letting his curiuse slip in.

"Hitch hiking unless I have to be in a plane or boat, once in a while a car but I walk most of the time." Set glanced at the young girl surprised she was well built for this day and age, might have even survied centerys ago as a traviling mursanary.

"Ah do you know Satena's story?" Set questioned as they broke into the sun from a cliff she kicked a rock down the trench then looked up, he noted it seemed earily quiet down their as the stone hadent hit bottem yet.

"I dont need to know the full story, she dosent want it known, I can respect that." Kura said as she found a way up, he stared but atempted a swipe.

"Really?" He asked but stopped when she spoke again.

"Unless you can climb, you should shrink down and get in my pocket." She said his paw inches from braking her neck she was seemingly abliviose.

"Right..." Set put out at her hand sharp eyes doing just that he wasnt really going to kill her, when he made a pleage he kept it, but that test proved she was awar. He shrunk down and she went to pick him up she stopped mid pick up.

"May I?" She asked he blinked surprised that she considered his comfert.

"You may." He answered and she picked him up and placed him in her jacket frount pocket.

He was in bliss untill he noticed her almost slip. "Ah sorry rocks are crumbling." She said something broke in the far dark under them. "Please tell me thats not..." Set looked down to see a dragon flying at them. "Bye the Fires of hell, shit." She cursed as she scrambled up faster.

"Why is Lusifer after you!? Better yet why isnt he in hell!?" Set asked rather curiuse and alarmed that the Lord of Hell was after a human pursonally, no minons just him!?

AN hello how do you like it so far? R&amp;R


End file.
